


I'll Give You What I Need, I'll Give You All of Me

by louperries



Series: Wicked Games [2]
Category: Little Mix (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Biting, Bottom!Jade, Cunnilingus, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Top!Perrie, Vaginal Fingering, Vampire!Perrie, Whooot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-08 21:49:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1957320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louperries/pseuds/louperries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jade receives a nighttime visit from someone who needs a little extra help getting through writer's block.</p><p>(Jerrie - Perrie/Jade)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Give You What I Need, I'll Give You All of Me

**Author's Note:**

> hello yes, this series is all smut so buckle up.
> 
> this is part 2, so if you haven't read part 1.... get to it, mate.

Jade looks like she’s been strangled. Her throat is all black and blue from the dozens of hickies she received from Leigh-Anne, the hypnotically attractive barmaid from the club a few days previous.

After trying to recollect her memory of the events that happened in between blacking out at the club and waking up in her own bed, she hasn't got a single logical clue that would make things add up for her. The day after the intimate encounter, she stopped by the club around opening time to ask around for the barmaid by the name of Leigh-Anne, but no one there seemed to recall anyone by that name working their currently or ever at all. It’s then that she decided upon the possibility that it was all a dream, but the dark indents along her jugular tell another story.

When she got home from inquiring at the club that following night, she found a sticky note on the fridge reading _'it’s been less than 24 hours, I didn't think I left that good an impression on you to make you come back for more.'_

Since then, there’s been no sign of Leigh-Anne, besides the odd note showing up on her bathroom mirror when she gets out of the shower, or hidden between bills in her wallet when she goes to pay for coffee on campus. There’s nothing more she can do or find out, so eventually Jade just pushes it to the back of her mind and accepts the flirtatious and friendly little messages so that she can sleep without worry.

Tonight she orders Thai take-out and ignores the school papers that she could be getting a head start on by dicking around on Netflix. It’s probably 2am when she finally shuts her laptop and pulls the bed sheet up to her chin. It’s blistering hot out during this time of the year so the window is left wide open at night to let a cool breeze in. Closing her eyes, she begins to drift off into a light slumber.

An hour or so later, something startles her awake. Squinting through the dark, her eyes adjust to her surroundings quickly. Nothing seems to be out of place… except for her closed window.

Letting out a frustrated sigh-turned-yawn, Jade flips the covers off her and staggers over to the window, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. The latch is still open so it was probably blown shut by a forceful gust of wind. She really isn’t down with the idea of having to fight off a burglar right now, so it’s a good enough explanation for her. Jade sprints back into bed, covering her face with a pillow. Just as she closes her eyes again, her floor creaks.

But not in an old house kind of way. In a _'there’s someone standing on a squeaky floorboard'_   kind of way.

She tenses, not allowing herself to even breath for a moment. Her mind is racing and her heart beat is picking up speed. Jade cautiously peaks an eye out from under her pillow, staring into the dark corner of her room where the soft silhouette of a woman leans back against the wall.

"Leigh-Anne?" She takes a deep shaky breath, calming down but not letting her guard down. She expects her beautiful messenger to reveal herself, but instead she gets a different response. From a voice she doesn't recognize.

" _Close_ , but no cigar." The stranger murmurs, stepping out into the beam of moonlight casting through the windowpane.

Their light hair glistens under the pale light, and Jade is able to see their face. The intruder has silvery-blonde waves parted down through the middle of her head, framing her white face nicely. Jade recognizes her. It’s Perrie, the guitarist friend of her mysterious hook-up. She wants to ask the blonde what the fuck she’s doing in her house uninvited, but she bites her tongue. Perrie wears a frown, looking mildly distraught. Disturbed in thought.

"What’s wrong?" Jade treads lightly, unsure if the question is welcomed or not. "Why are you here?" _and not Leigh-Anne_ , she thinks.

Perrie remains silent, taking long strides across the room and stopping at the foot of the bed. Her brow is furrowed and she seems to be light years away in her troubling thoughts. Jade yawns again, pulling the other from their trance.

"I needed to leave." She sighs, kneeling onto the bed. "The others weren't being any help." Jade sits up, supporting herself on her elbows.

"What happened?" She asks tentatively. Perrie falls forward onto her hands gently, slinking up to loom over Jade.

"I need inspiration." She moves forward swiftly and pushes Jade down into the mattress, pinning her shoulders down with cool hands. "And I crave something fresh. Something _new_."

She leans down, nuzzling against Jade’s cheek. Perrie pulls the covers down to pool at Jade’s hips, hooking her fingers into the band of her silk panties. Jade squeezes her eyes shut.

"Is this going to become a thing… with you guys?" Jade whispers, biting her lip in anticipation.

Perrie lays down sideways with her face resting against Jade’s toned tummy, her hair tickling the sensitive skin. A hand leaves Jade’s right shoulder and hovers over her hipbone, caressing over the raising goosebumps.

"It depends how long I need my inspiration to last." Her long nails trace around the curves and dips in Jade’s side. "A song takes time and thought. It doesn't write itself."

She pushes Jade’s nightshirt, an old and faded blue sports jersey, up over her breasts and begins massaging a pert nipple between her fingers, tugging lightly but not twisting harshly. Jade squirms under her weight, but stills and becomes pliant when Perrie licks up her front and nips the underside of her breast.

She crawls up the bed a little farther and places her hands on Jade’s throat, massaging it lightly. She leans down and licks the other nipple, bringing it into her mouth and begins to suckle when Jade whines and pushes it up against her face. The blonde practically rips off the silk panties and discards them over the side of the bed.

"Leigh wasn't exaggerating, you _do_ taste heavenly" she captures Jade’s lips with her own and doesn't waste time as she plunges two fingers into her cunt with enough force that the brunette lurches back up the bed a bit. "But we both know that it’s not just your body she’s talking about"

Jade is a sobbing wreck, shaking her head wildly from side to side, but not ever wanting Perrie to stop her torturous ministrations. Perrie smirks evilly, her fangs descending down overtop of her canines.

"May I have a taste?" She grazes her sharp teeth over Jade’s plump bottom lip and her fingers pump into Jade’s heat faster and faster.

Jade feels lightheaded and she’s crying because of the grueling pace and intense pleasure she’s receiving. Perrie nicks a fang on her submissive’s tongue, drawing a sharp metallic tang from the helpless girl’s open mouth. Perrie pulls out, and backs away.

Jade shrieks at the blonde in frustration, pleading with her big teary brown eyes for her to do something. _Anything._ The slow burn in her loins is a raging fire now, and Perrie is the oxygen she needs to appease the roaring flame.

The blonde girl – no, _vampire?_ – shucks her own clothes and straddles her victim’s lap. That’s what Jade is to her, what she was to Leigh-Anne. A victim. A plaything.

Perrie bucks down hard against her, grinding their pussies together. She moves down the brunette’s writhing body and clamps her mouth onto the girl’s swollen clitoris, sucking and licking into her wet slit.

Those cool, pale fingers return inside her again and Jade is bucking up into Perrie and she’s groaning and crying and screaming for more. The vampiress throws her head back, Jade’s juices dribbling down her chin.

"Are you gonna cum from only my fingers, babe?"

Jade nods frantically, pleading. Perrie growls, sinking her fangs into Jade’s thigh and sending her over the edge. She’s numb as she orgasms, thrashing around and throat raw from screaming, but she doesn’t physically feel in control of her movements. She feels weightless, floating… Like she’s not really there.

_"Sweetheart? Everything is alright. You’re okay, I’ve got you."_

She hadn't realized, but Jade had been staring up at the ceiling for the past few minutes, in subspace. Her chest rose and fell with shallow breaths. Their positions had changed and she was now gathered up in Perrie’s arms, being gently rocked back and forth. The vampire petted her sweaty fringe back and laid a chaste kiss against her clammy forehead.

"I’m going to go grab you some juice or something. I’ll be back very soon, I’ll just be down the hall." Perrie coos, placing a spaced out Jade against fluffy pillows. Her vampire gets up and vanishes down the hall.

It’s then that the thirst hits her, tickling unpleasantly against her parched throat. She doesn't hear it, but she feels her stomach growl and ache with nagging hunger. Slowly gaining all her senses back, she closes her heavy eyelids, letting exhaustion take over.

She wakes up from the sweltering heat rather than the blinding sunlight.

Reaching over to grasp the glass of Apple juice on her side table, she gulps down the cold drink welcomingly. There’s a note on her lamp, pealing off from the uncomfortable temperature.

_'Drink lots of water and eat fruit. You might be feeling pretty lightheaded today, so keep low._  
 _I’ll see you around. We will see you around.’_

"Huh," Jade whispers, scowling.

**_Back to the club then, perhaps._ **


End file.
